Search for a Soul
by astro-lemur
Summary: This is kind of like a sequel to Spirited Away. 17 year old Chihiro runs back into the Spirit world to find old friends and old memories.
1. chapter 1

Search for a Soul

Chapter 1

NOTE:  Spirited Away does NOT belong to me.  It belongs to Hayao Miyazki.  Okay, I updated because I just realized that Haku's real name is actually something really long (Nigihayami Kohakunus), but Chihiro called him Kohaku.  So she should be calling him Kohaku in the story.

*o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o*

17 year old Chihiro stood in sea of lush green grass, the wind playing with her long, brown hair which was done up in a ponytail with a sparkling pink hair tie.  Her black eyes looked upon a river.  It might have looked an ordinary river to an ordinary person, but in truth, this was no ordinary river.  It was a river that divided the human world from the spirit world.  A river that for Chihiro, was a river of memories.

'He said that we would meet again,' thought Chihiro.  But then she remembered what Kohaku had said after that……._hopefully_.  'Hopefully,' she thought.  'He said hopefully….'  Chihiro turned the word over and over in her head.  Her head turned to look back at tunnel.  'No,' Chihiro thought to herself.  'Don't go back out.  You've come this far……'   Her head turned back to the river.  Kohaku certainly couldn't of forgotten about her.  It had been about 7 years now, but she had saved his life.  Kohaku had no excuse or reason to forget about Chihiro.  'Kohaku's a river god, and gods fulfill their promises, don't they?' thought Chihiro.  What Kohaku had said wasn't exactly a promise, but it was a good enough reason for Chihiro to want to see him again.  Knowing that Kohaku would not be able to survive in her world made an even better reason.  'If Kohaku can't come to see me, then I'll go to see him.'  Without another backwards glance at the tunnel, Chihiro ran forward and crossed the river.

*o0§0o*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*o0§0o*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*o0§0o*

            Chihiro finally stopped running when she reached the bridge to the bathhouse.  It was getting closer to dark…..maybe 4:00pm or 5:00pm.  Suddenly, she heard someone behind her.

            "Who are you…..why are you here….?"  Chihiro whirled around at the sound of a voice.

            "Kohaku?!" she exclaimed.

            "Kohaku…..no….I do remember someone named Haku though."  Something that looked somewhat like a cross of a monkey and a dog peered up at her.

            "Who are you anyway?" it repeated.

            "Chihiro.  Who are you?"

            "It's getting dark.  You should leave.  Now." was the response.  Chihiro glanced at the river.  It had begun to fill with water.  Soon, if she didn't leave, she would be trapped in this world.  'Last chance to leave…..last chance to back out of this….' thought Chihiro.  But her mind was already made up for the most part and Chihiro ignored the part of her mind that asked to go back to the human world.

            "I want to stay here." said Chihiro quickly.  The little brown haired creature looked taken aback.

            "You w…You want to stay here?!" He asked in surprise.  "You can't!  It's dangerous!  You should go back when you can!"

            "No.  I'm sorry, but I can't." stated Chihiro.  "I'm looking for somebody."  Chihiros eyes searched the quickly darkening sky and filling river.  Then they focused back on the little creature.  It didn't seem to know what to do.  It mumbled to itself- something about some past experience.  Then, past the creature, Chihiro saw lights coming on.  One light, then another, then even more.  A backwards look at the river, and Chihiro knew that she wouldn't be able to go back.  The river was full.

*o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o*

What do you think of it?  Good?  Bad?  Tell me in a review!  Send ideas for scenes to my email.  I'll give credit for them whether or not I use them unless it's some weird crazy ideas that doesn't relate to the story.  Send ideas for scenes to my EMAIL.  I just typed that to make sure you got the message.  I think you have it now.


	2. chapter 2

Search for a Soul

Chapter 2

NOTE:  Spirited Away does not belong to me; it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.

*o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o*

The monkey/dog looked in fright at Chihiro.

            "Oh no…..we're in big trouble…"  it groaned.

            "What?!  Why?"  asked Chihiro, who was beginning to get a little creeped out by this.  Something didn't feel right.  There was a sense of uneasiness in the air.  Chihiro looked around nervously for anything that might be suspicious.  "What's wrong?" repeated Chihiro.  But she was talking to herself.  The thing that had warned her before was gone.  All of the sudden, Chihiro remembered: Yu-Baaba's assistant!

In the distance, the boat that ferried spirits over to the world she was in had reached shore and the spirits had already started to pour out.  She suddenly realized the great chance she would have of being seen by being on the bridge.  Chihiro, not seeing any other chance of escape, ran across the rest of the bridge and rushed into the bath house before any of the customers arrived.  She pushed past the spirits waiting to greet the new arrivals.  It was obvious that they had already smelled her, so she had to run.  Chihiro desperately looked around for the door that Kohaku had brought her through the first time and ran through it.  Out she came, into the quiet garden that had begun to fade from her memories.  Hiding under the cover of the bushes, Chihiro listened to the turmoil she had caused inside of the bath house.  'What should I do now…'  Chihiro sat down and thought hard.  'Grandpa Kama!  I can go visit him again!'  Chihiro silently crawled out of the bushes, blearily recalling the directions that Kohaku had given her 7 years before.

Chihiro nervously walked down the long stairway that she had fallen down on her first time there, her older age giving her a bit more coordination.  She stopped at a door and turned the handle, not knowing exactly what to expect.  As the door creaked open, she could see that not much had changed here.  Chihiro walked through the hallway presented in front of her and turned at a corner, peeking cautiously in first.

"Grandpa Kama!"  she shouted in joy.  "Grandpa Kama!  You're still here!  And so are the little dust spirits!"  The old spiderlike man turned from his work, his shiny black eyes catching sight of his old friend.

"Chihiro….I never thought you would…." he murmured.

"Come back?  Of course I would!  I can't help it, I miss you so much!"  Chihiro reached over to hug the old man.

"You've grown."  chuckled Grandpa Kama.  Chihiro looked at him.

"Yeah!" she said happily.  Then, remembering her quest, she looked around.  "Hey, how's Rin doing?  And Kohaku too!"

"Kohaku?  You know his real name now?"

"Yep, I figured it out.  He can leave when he wants to now.  Do you know where he is?"  Grandpa Kama sighed.

"Rin's doing well.  She says she misses you a lot, even after 7 years.  Kohaku…."  The old man trailed off and sighed again.  Chihiro could see something was wrong.

"What about him?  Did something happen?  Tell me!"  she pleaded.

"Well….I don't know where he is.  I can't seem to find him.  And I haven't seen him a long time.  Nobody has."

"You mean he's…..disappeared?"  Chihiro was shocked.  What could've possibly happened to the river god?  "Did he sign a contract to get out or anything?"  asked Chihiro.  "Maybe Yu-Baaba let him free."

"I don't think so."  Answered Grandpa Kama.  "Even Yu-Baaba hasn't seen Kohaku.  We're looking for him everywhere.  Yu-Baaba knows that Kohaku knows his real name, so right now, he could be anywhere."

"So…something could've happened to him…."  Chihiro looked down at her shoes.  "I'm sorry, Grandpa Kama.  I have to go now."  Chihiro turned and ran to the little secret cabinet thing, the dust spirits moving to get out of her way.  Right then, Rin opened the little door leading to it and came out.

"Chihiro……?"  she said in amazement.  "You came back!"

"Yes, I did."  Chihiro looked happily at both of her friends.  Then her face grew serious again.  "I need to go see Yu-Baaba.  Do you think she will try to hurt me now?"  Rin looked unsure.

"I'm not sure…I don't think so, but be careful." warned Rin.

"Okay, thanks."  With that having been said, Chihiro rushed down into the cabinet/passage, on her way to find the one that had saved her 7 years before.

*o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o**o0§0o*

There's the second chapter everyone!  I'm actually supposed to be doing homework now, so this has to be short.  (I think)  you know all the stuff that has to do with reviews and ideas and all that, so I'm gonna leave you to your own devices.  Cya!

-astro lemur


End file.
